The present invention relates generally to ultrasound. In particular, the present invention relates to the generation of spatial compounded and non-compounded images using an ultrasound device for example.
Known ultrasound systems, devices or apparatuses may include spatial or basic compounding. Spatial compounding combines two or more frames of images acquired at different geometries (using different angles on a probe for example) into a single composite image. Spatial compounding may improve in quality relative to conventional or non-compounded scanning by improving contrast resolution. However, it is contemplated, that with spatial or basic compounding, detailed information may be lost from the image due to the combination of image data. Such detailed information could be a very small structure or a shadow from a structure, for example.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for simultaneously generating spatially compounded and non-compounded images.